My Once Upon A Time
by TheTercottaRise
Summary: His blue crystal eyes I fell for in an instant moment. Making me forget the amazing accent and the brown eyed man who had left me here at the bar. My hips swayed to the beat of the music as his hands drifted to my hips. He was definitely my once upon a time.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had a million ideas floating around in this brain of mine. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I plan on starting out with a bang!**

 **Alot of people get their ideas from books and I did keep this idea from a book I was reading and decided on using it for this story. Hard core Spoby fan all about Spencer and Toby together. Yay! Let's start this amazing ride. Without further ado I present the first chapter to Playing With Love!**

 **-PLLSecrets2010**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Don't Leave Me Now**

Spencer glances over at the book. Once upon a time a girl falls for a man who evently get married is how most fairy tales end. Well for Spencer Hastings her life didn't end like a fairytale her life felt like it began like one.

Spencer was a very gorgeous 18 year old woman; dark brown hair that goes halfway down her back, dark brown eyes with a mix of hazel. Her future was already planned; go to college in London, marry a successful man, and than have kids. Only Toby Cavanaugh made it where she wanted to change things up a bit.

Until the man of dreams come into her life making her dreams come true. Toby Cavanaugh was known as the delinquent at school, who was at Reform School. The story of their love was a fairy tale and this is how their love began and ended.

* * *

"Spencer." a velvety voice called from the kitchen that Spencer knew all too well. "You need to wake up or your going to be left here for the whole summer."

Spencer sat up in her bed yawning as she looked up toward the doorway, to see a smirking Hastings sister. "Really Melissa? You know that we are leaving in like two hours."

"Spence mom wanted me to wake you up, so that's what I am doing. Get up now before I come back with a cold bucket of ice." Melissa threatened. Spencer rolls her eyes as she watches Melissa disappear from the doorway.

Melissa wasn't the typical loving sister, every younger sister dreamed. She was more like the sister that didn't care about you and wished she was an only child. Her and Melissa were always constantly in a competition from their parent's love.

Spencer shakes her head as she dashes for the dark, red colored robe, hanging on the back of her small chair. Melissa and her parents always felt like they connected, but Spencer felt out of place when she was at home. She had always wanted to have a safe place to land. The closest things she has to a sister are her bestfriends; Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They were the four musketeers always together and will be together forever.

Spencer moves her hand to a picture of all of her friends together including her. They were laying in the grass smiling and sticking out their tongues. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the day. _Who took the photo?_ They had another girl in their group back in Middle School, but she turned out to be the biggest bitch of all. Ali played them like they were her dolls and Spencer had finally got tired of it and left Ali in the dust alone. She still had a vivid picture in her mind from that day letting it replay in her mind like she was a record.

 _"Hey Hefty Hanna. Can you do something for me?" Ali asked her placing her hands on her hips while she dug through a big box, containing all of her photos from her trip._

 _"Don't call her that Hanna." Spencer reminded Alison remembering about the last time she told Ali that. Ali snorted as she looked into Spencer's mocha eyes._

 _"Spence are we seriously going to go back to this. You know if it weren't for me you wouldn't be at the top of the charts." Ali reminded Spencer stepping a little closer to her. "Now back to Hanna. Hanna can you please grab your mom's keys for me?"_

 _"For what?"_

 _Ali faces Hanna raising an eyebrow. "Are you testing me Hanna? I am not really in the mood for this just get me the keys and ask questions later. I really don't have time for this." Ali told them as she pushed pass them grabbing the keys on the counter._

 _"What are you doing with my mother's car?" Hanna asked her completely confused. Ali smiles deviously at her._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

Spencer remembered bits and pieces to that day and now that friend was dead. Nobody knew exactly who did it or why, but Spencer knew the why part. The mocha eyed lady grabbed a suitcase that was laying next to her bed that had a black and white comforter that had swirls in it.

Spencer tugged on the sliver, delicate zipper that held the top part of the suitcase to its back. She lifted up the top part laying in neatly folded clothes. She pulled a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, as she bent down to pick up her shoes that laid under the bed.

Her longs fingers pulled on the small pocket slipping her hand into it digging around a bit for a specific piece of paper. She pulled a piece of paper that was made of a different type of papre that was much harder, stitched on the top of it was the words. Pasado Bay, CA. Their spot the place she had met him. It was also the place they agreed to meet at again. Excitement swepts through her as she remembers his dark brown eyes. His accenbuncht sent shivers through her body. Wren Kingston.

Wren was almost a doctor, he had a couple of months left of his training before becoming an official doctor, her parents would want her to marry in an instant. Spencer pulled out her phone before texing him.

 **To: Wren**

 **From: Spencer**

 **We're about to get on the plane. Can't wait to see you! :)**

Spencer smiled a bunch, before pulling on one of her favorite hats that had a small flower in front part of it. "Ready to go Spence?" Melissa asks coming back into the room before laughing.

"What?"

"Umm..well you don't have any actual clothes on other than your night clothes Spence, so you may need to change." Melissa tells her gesturing to her outfit.

Spencer looks down slightly blushing at her outfit. She grabs a skirt and a shirt, walks toward her seperate bathroom before getting ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I decided to update this chapter. I know my ideas are somethings that usually happen, but please give this story a chance before shutting it down completely. Thank you for the 3 wonderful reviews. Now lets start with the next update.**

 **Does anyone else think that Tuesday nights episode was really boring? I really hope next episode makes me jump up on my feet. Okay well I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Past

She had spun around in the chair multiple time, before letting realization set in. _Wren had stood her up in a time she needed him._ Spencer peered around the room on more time before hopping off of the bar stool. She opened up her purse trying to fish out her keys, only for her eyes to glance up and meet with the dazzling, ocean blue eyes.

He had a short hair cut and a dimple in his chin, with a bag on his shoulder. _Rosewood Police Department._ _Why was someone from Rosewood here in this very small village like place?_ His eyes met hers. He shifted the bag around awkwardly, before giving her a small childish smile. "Hey Spencer. You are probably wondering why I am here. Right?" the blue eyed man asked her. She nodded her head before taking a seat at the bar again.

Spencer's eyes adverted from Toby to the door, where she wanted to run to right now. Her mocha eyes are now locked onto his very blue ones. "Hi Toby and yes I am wondering why you are exactly here in this small town?" Spencer asked before asking the bartender for a drink of water.

"Smart decision water is better for you." Toby points out before, Spencer lets out an inner chuckle. She takes another drink of the ice cold water. Spencer watches as the condensation forms around the glass cup.

"Now is that coming from someone who cares or from a police who is trying to do the right thing?" Spencer asked looking at her old friend, she hadn't seen in ages. "What happened to you exactly one day you just fell off the face of the earth."

"Realization set in for once when I realized the thing I wanted didn't feel the same and the person was with another guy, so I thought it would be wrong to profess my love to her..so instead I made up my mind and moved away to Harrisburg. I started to train to become a police officer. I just moved back to Rosewood a month ago. I actually was kinda hoping to talk to you." Toby confesses ordering his own cup of water. _Where are you Wren?_

"Oh why is that?" Spencer asks.

"I'm engaged." Toby blurts out before pulling out his phone and shoving the photo of his girlfriend in front of Spencer. Spencer looked at the photo before her eyes widen and she gasped making the phone drop onto the counter. "What?"

Spencer gulps before picking up the phone and handing it back to Toby. "Nothing. She is probably the most sweetest and prettiest woman ever." Spencer guesses before crossing her right leg over her right and taking another drink of her cold water. Toby leans forward a bit before raising an eyebrow.

"You know her don't you?" Toby asks her trying to get the secret out of Spencer.

"Nope." Spencer lies popping the 'p'. "I would never keep any secrets from a cop especially you Officer Cavanaugh." Spencer jokes. Toby playfully rolls his eyes.

"Seriously Spence, where did you meet my wonderful fiancé Mona Vanderwaal?" Toby asks again. Spencer coughs at the name. _Why was Toby with her? Out of all the people Toby could have been with it had to be the girl that was in the past. A girl that none of her friends spoke of anymore, after everything that girl did to them they never wanted to see her perfect hair anymore._

"Okay Toby I need to be honest with you. Me and my friends use to know Mona back in highschool. I thought you remembered Mona back then?" Spencer asks. Toby shakes his head not remembering hearing such a name. "Well my friends did...she use to wear glasses all the time and Alison would make fun of her and everything-"

"What does this have to do with the part about being honest to me. I already know everything about Mona's highschool years she told me she was bullied." Toby cuts her off.

"No...that's not exactly what I want to talk about. I want to talk about what she did exactly to all of us. You know that day when I told you I was almost pushed off a cliff and you told me you would kill who ever did it to me. It was Mona. She was our highschool tormentor." Spencer tells him the truth. She watches his blank expression not changing at all.

He let's out a loud chuckle. _Why is he laughing?_ "That's funny Spence, but seriously do you know who did that to? Because I was freaked out when you told me and I remember you going all freaky on me when I asked you who did it. Who did all of those things to you?" Toby asks again repeating the same question Spencer already answered. _Why doesn't he believe me?_

"Toby I am not lieing Mona was the person scaring us. That's why Hanna dumped her on the side of the street and left her." Spencer exclaims standing up a bit. Toby reaches out and grabs Spencer's hand. She looks up to lock her eyes onto his blue eyes that had rage clearly in them and concern.

"How am I suppose to believe that story Spencer? I have been dating this woman for 2 years. I am getting married to her in a couple of months and you expect me to drop everything with her because of something she did in the past?" Toby asks again feeling a tear come down his face. _Why did I have to say anything? I don't want to hurt Toby, but I also don't want him to live a lie with a woman who hurt me._

Spencer sighs before sitting back down into the chair. She could remember the day that Toby left like it was yesterday.

 _Spencer was lounging on the couch while Toby's arm was wrapped around her waist and her head was on his chest. They were watching reruns of Harry Potter on TV while cuddling at the same time. It was a very warm sunny day, a day they had planned to do alot of things. Until a knock on Spencer's back door broke the small cuddle fest. The blue eyed teenager stood up and went to the door leaving a sad looking Spencer on the couch wanting Toby to come back and cuddle with her. Toby opened the door looking at a slightly shorter guy with brown hair. "Is Spencer home?" a British accent asked looking around the room._

 _"Wren?" Spencer asks standing up and walking behind Toby. "I didn't think you were coming to Rosewood today...You texted me lastnight saying you were going to be here at 12:00, but you didn't show up." Spencer recalls with a little bit of anger in her voice._

 _"I'm sorry Spence, I got held up a meeting yesterday and I had to board a later airplane. I couldn't text you because my phone died and I haven't had a chance to charge it." Wren tells her with a charming smile. Toby glares at him before walking away from the door to give Spencer and Wren some space._

 _Spencer looks at Toby who sat grabbed his coat from the couch and started walking upstairs. "Actually Toby could you go home. I completely forgot that me and Wren were going to hang out today." Spencer asks him fluttering her eyelashes at him. He nods his head before passing Wren and going out the door._

That day was the last day she ever heard from Toby Cavanaugh. She didn't think he would ever leave without saying 'goodbye' until that day. She couldn't help, but think if she let Toby wait upstairs and made Wren leave that maybe she could still have her bestfriend and he wouldn't be marrying Mona Vanderwaal.


End file.
